Squished like a spider
by ZackyAndCloudBelongToMe
Summary: on a normal trip to the doctors for his flu shot, peter gets seriously poisoned by the goblin, who has come back to life. but what happens when the nurse who poisons him frames Mj for his *supposed* murder? and can spider-man fix it?
1. the injection

I'm doing this for sakurabana, my chrono trigger friend. It's nice to have the hero's girl framed for murder. HIS murder. MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! and once again, i don't own anything marvel or spidey, all i own is my gobby fig, my spidey figs, my spidey shirt that i am wearing, my books, my cds, doc roz, anya, and this awesome plot that is unfolding every night in my murderous dreams...............................@@Tobey bounces his chair away@@  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The Injection  
  
Peter sat, utterly bored in the small waiting room. he rubbed the small bandage on his head and thought about the last time he had been here.  
  
"Photography's a dangerous biz, huh Parker?" Dr. Roz laughed, and it thouroughly sounded as if he were laughing at Peter.  
  
"if only you knew." he shot the doc a cold look.  
  
obiously, he didnt get peters point, and kept talking."let's see those hands again."  
  
reluctantly, peter held out his hands, careful to pull his sleeves up as far as they would go.  
  
"peter, did you know that i've been your doctor since you were six?"  
  
"and you've never liked me."  
  
"of course i did."  
  
"cause aunt may told you to."  
  
"peter..." as peter looked up at the doctor, he looked worried for the first time. "you have slits on your wrists....did you...."  
  
"NO!!!"  
  
"well, we'll have to sew them up then...."  
  
"HELL NO!!!" peter spoke before he could think. "uhh...ill put a band-aid on it?"  
  
The doctoor gave him a 'yeah right' look.  
  
"you'll wait for them to heal then?"  
  
"sure."  
  
"okay then....."  
  
he laughed as he thought.   
  
"peter parker?"  
  
he waliked to the office, then he heard the voice.  
  
"hello, mr. parker." it was sweet and happy and completely wrong for the air around her.  
  
"where'd doc roz go?"  
  
"he quit." when her light, airy woice said this, the word 'quit' had a tone that left him with an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach, which was where he put his hand. 'this doesn't feel right.' he thought. 'i called this appointment this morning....doc roz set it.'  
  
"what were you here for?"  
  
he shot a cold stare into her pale blue eyes. "flu shot. need it for work." he said coldly.  
  
the flu shot roz had was at the ready, and it even had 'P. Parker' on it. but she reached over it and headed for the other syringe beside it.  
  
Although Peter had a boyish fear of needles and such, he made a point not to flinch. he also made a point not to wear his suit, which was a good thing. But from where the needle touched his skin, to where she pulled it out, he thought his head would explode.  
  
"want a lolipop?" she said this with such a warm, sweet, happy voice, that is sounded out of place. and it made peter sick.  
  
he walked out of the room unsuspecting. he had been seriously poisoned, and someone behind the sickly sweet nurse cackled insanely. the green clad figure opened the closet, revealing doc roz.  
  
"it's too late for our little web-slinging scientist!" the armored elf motioned for his assistant. "anya, will you do the honors?"  
  
"gladly sir." even in killing someone, she had that sickly sweet voice. she grabbed a scalpel, and struck what she thought was a fatal blow to the poor doctor, the only witness to the poisoning.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
you like? i have half of chapter 2 done, not like deadly webs where I had half the story done in a day..... chapter 2 is modeled after the scene where he gets his powers. you think he should live or die?  
  
BE THE GRIM REAPER! BE GOD! REVIEW!! 


	2. squished

well, noone asked, but in case anyone wondered, he didnt realize he was in any danger because he mistook his spider sense for vivid fear for needles. not like you care. @@ tobey runs, as he got out of his chair.@@  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
squished  
  
When Peter made it home, he was surprised to find Aunt May and Mary Jane sitting in the living room.   
  
"Hi everybody, what'er you all doing here?"  
  
Aunt May was taken back by the way he looked. He looked like he was about to keel over, but he was full of energy, like he always was.  
  
"peter, you look terrible!!"  
  
In his usual, laid-back, cheerful tone, he replied, "I do?"  
  
Mj walked up to peter to look for herself. Her green eyes examined him from head to toe. she nothed three things. One: he hadn't hunched in a while, and two: he was white as a ghost. but it was three that was the weirdest: his eyes were sunken, but the eyes themselves were still....well....Peter. it was like he was sick, but he hadn't noticed. "peter, you really dont look well."  
  
"well, I feel okay."  
  
"Peter, you need a nap." Aunt May added, with a hint of worry.  
  
peter looked at his aunt, and with her being that worried, he gave in and went upstairs to sleep.  
  
"aunt may, I don't think he realizes he's sick."  
  
"land sakes, Mary Jane! the boy looks like he's on his death bed, how could he not notice?!"  
  
of course, peter wasn't quite asleep yet, so he heard that.  
  
"my 'DEATH BED'?" he was instantly at the mirror. "my god."  
  
Under his eyes, there were the biggest circles. the biggest he'd seen in years, and it looked like someone threw a bucket of white paint on him. he figured a nap would acctually do him good, so he flopped in bed and shut his eyes.  
  
4 hours later, he got up with a headache. after literally falling out of bed, he went to the mirror, and not only was he still sick looking, everything was ten times worse, and he felt it now.  
  
he trudged down the stairs. "Aunt May...." he moaned softly. he stumbled down the stairs, and finally fell down the final four steps. noticing no one heard him, he again sighed a very quiet 'aunt may', and he even tried to call for mary jane, even though she left 3 hours ago. he took a deep breath and screamed. "AUNT MAYYYYYYYY!!"  
  
this jolted aunt may out of her sleep, and in the 8:00 dark of the room, she could make out a figure curled up at the bottom of the stairs. she heard a small, helpless groan from the lump on the floor. it registered as Peter.  
  
"peter!! PETER!!" she shook his body violently, but other than her trembling hand shaking him, he was motionless.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
at this exact moment, this is all I have done. he isn't dead yet. I havent got enough reviews and opinions to decide. so, i need reviews to finish this. right tobey? tobey...? NOOOOOOOOOOO (doc roz makes a return next chapter!)  
  
BE THE GRIM REAPER!! BE GOD!! REVIEW!!^^ 


	3. dead or alive?

hullo again. and the certain person that said I have bad grammer, screw u. HAHAHAHAHA!! gobby, beat him up!!!!!!!!! aahahahahahha well, right tobey? will?   
  
  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
dead or alive  
  
  
Jameson paced, waiting for peter's pictures.   
  
"I need those PICTURES!!"   
  
little did he know, peter was deathly ill.  
  
"peter!!" aunt may still sat, shaking him, trying to shake him back into conciousness.  
  
very weakly and barely audible, peter whispered, "aunt may?" and that was enough for her to leabe him and call an ambulance.  
  
Peter crawled into a sitting position with his knees under his chin, and his heartbeat rocking him back and forth.  
  
with her fingers trembling, she dialed 9-1-1, with the fear of being completely alone. thoughts of losing peter raced through her mind until the paramedic picked up.  
  
"what's your emergency?"  
  
her voice was full of worry, and peter couldn't stand it. "my nephew.." she started, "he's fallen down the stairs and he's very sick." she tried her best to keep her voice understandible over the phone.  
  
"we've traced the call lady, we'll be there shortly."  
  
"thank you, sir." he slammed the phone down, picked it back up and called mary jane.  
  
"mary jane, peter's fallen down the stairs and he's very ill."  
  
Peter sat, imagining what she could be saying. Does she care?  
Or is she crying her eyes out, her apartment flooding with tears?Okay, that was a little outlandish, but hey, he shot webs.  
  
"Aunt may? could I talk? he asked, rather weakly.  
she gave in to his helplessness, and handed him the receiver.  
  
"Hey, mj." to her, he was about to die on the spot. "how're you doing?"  
  
"HOW'M I DOING?!" he had to pull the phone from his ear. she sighed. "I'll meet you at the hospital.  
  
Click.  
  
As he handed Aunt may the receiver, he felt something in his mind slip. then he blacked out.  
  
"PETER!" As she heard the ambulances sirens, she prayed they would save the only son she'd known, the only one she had left. they reached the tiny apartment, and carried peter down the stairs. she followed, on their heels.  
  
"is he going to be okay?"  
  
"I doubt it."  
  
but around the corner, a man in a white, bloodstained labcoatlooked at his last living patient.  
  
"not if i can help it."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
i thank my biggest supporter! willow hanging, & i know she's gunna read this, cause she read both a my chapters! right tobey? will? OH COME ON STOP RUNNING AWAY FROM MEEEEEEEEEEE!! GOBBY CAPTURE THEM!!!! (i like the catfight idea!!) KILL THEM ALL GOBBY!! ALL MY ENIMIES!! spare tobey and will though....  
  
BE THE GRIM REAPER! BE GOD! REVIEW!!^^ 


	4. dissapearance

^^ I hope this is long enough for everybody.....and i'm really trying to knock together this plot, ya know, like one a those jigsaw puzzles where its all 'posed ta fitbut it don't? (tobey runs while she talks and muses)((I CAN'T SPELL CONCIOUS!!!!))(((I've put little things ta notice in the stories now, so if ya see one, I'll let ya have an idea ill put in tha story! ur lucky this time, they're ez to spot!)))  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
disapearance  
  
The paramedics rushed a half-concious Peter Parker into the E.R.. The lifeless body tried to tell them that he was awake and to not do any serious surgery, as he might feel it in full. He opened his mouth to state, 'I'm awake', but to no avail. He tried harder. Instead of what he wanted, a shrill, girlike shreik came out instead.  
  
The doctors had just surrounded Peter to put him under life support. He screamed, as he got out his pain, it went to a moan. The female, brown-haired doctor looked at him sympethetically. He instantly thought of the woman at the clinic.  
  
"Peter? Are you with us?"  
  
"Dr. Columbia, Let's wait until he is completely responsive until we ask questions." A balding, senior doctor had said.  
  
"yes sir...we should."  
  
Much to Peter's relief, they did not do any surgery, as peter clearly was responsive. They wheeled his into a white, sterile hospital room. Aunt May was there, hounding every and any bit of information she could get on peter's condition.  
  
"IS PETER OKAY?!"  
  
He would have laughed at that, but his body hurt too much to do much of anything. The last thing he heard as he drifted off to sleep was an annoyed voice saying "yes..he's FINE."  
  
  
........  
  
  
Mary Jane Watson stepped up to the front desk of the hospital.  
  
"has Peter Parker checked in yet?"  
  
The nurse on duty checked her most recent list.  
"let's see...."she ran he finger down the list. "Linda Parker, May Parker, oh here..peter..204."  
  
"thanks."  
  
while they talked, a figure listened for a room number. he heard 204, and ran upstairs and slipped in the room unnoticed, and under peter's bed. At that moment, Mary Jane stepped in and sat down.  
  
"Hey pete. can you hear me?" she sat her bag down by her chair. "i guess not...your're kinda sleepin...huh....?"  
  
A familiar (to us) blonde, blue-eyed nurse walked into peter's room. she looked startled to see mary jane in the room, but she smiled anyway. Mj tried to smile back, but it was hard to smile to something that fake. the nuse walked over to peter and stuck a syringe in his arm. she injected every last bit in his body.  
  
"what's that for?" Mj asked, kind of worried.  
  
the nurse smiled again, and again, it was fake. "pain killer." she glanced at the at the table by the sink. "could you grab me a paper towel?"  
  
she did so, but when she turned to give her the towel, the nurse was gone. Just then, Harry walked in.  
  
"why am I always the last one to hear about these things....?"  
  
"..'cause you were at work....?" she tried to joke, but harry was serious.  
  
the figure under the bed frowned as peter's heart monitor slowed. Mj and harry figured that he had fallen in deeper sleep than normal(which scared Mj anyway). but as it slowed even more, a doctor came in. he checked peter, and everything seemed to be normal, so he left.  
  
10:00 rolled around, and the doctors and nurses all went to the front desk, but Mj and Harry remained. then it happened. 10:30 struck. Mj's bag toppled over, and peter's heart monitor stopped. The doctors stormed in and did everything they could, while Mj howled in greif and harry looked on in horror. After an half an hour, the decided it was hopeless. They dragged peter's stretcher to the moruge.  
  
........  
  
Mj sat in the corner of the room, fingering peter's coat gingerly, crying, with mascara running down her face. harry stared at her.  
  
"she really does lo-"he looked in the corner of the room where her bag fell over. he whispered to himself, "what is that?"  
  
He saw a shiny, reflective syringe by her bag, as if it had fell out. it had a label that had some medicine he couldn't pronounce, much less try to read. he came to a sudden, irrational reilizaton. *she killed peter.*  
  
"Mj....you....you.....y-y-you......you KILLED PETER!" he saw red. "YOU KILLED HIM!!!"  
  
"I what?!" she spotted the syringe. "the syringe the nurse used!"  
  
"YOU USED!! *YOU!!*" he clenced his fist so hard, Mj thought she saw blood. "I'M CALLING THE POLICE!"  
  
she was scared, no, more than scared. she ran, and practically mowed over two the mourge workers.  
  
Harry ran out of the room after her. "SHE KILLED HIM! SHE POISONED HIM AND HE DIED!!!!!!!! GET HER!!"  
  
the men turned tail and ran after her. hours later, a man slipped in the mourge, unnoticed.  
  
he quietly opened the drawer that had obviously just been occupied, and shoved a needle once again in the figure's arm.  
  
"sorry buddy, but I think you need this needle."  
  
the figure flinched, and opened his eyes moments later.  
  
"doc?" he blinked a few more times. "doc roz?"  
  
the doctor smiled as the color returned to the boy's face. he brushed a lock of stray hair away. "let's get out of this mourge, huh?"  
  
"peter gaped as he realized where he was. "MOURG-"  
  
"shush!!"  
  
"sorry.." he whispered.  
  
"purty loud for a dead guy."  
  
color once again drained from peter's face. "i'm.......Dead!?"  
  
"to other people, yes." he thought. "come to think of it....I am too....." he shuddered.  
  
peter's mind raced. "what about Aunt May!?"  
  
"we'll leave a note. first we gotta help your girlfriend."mary jane?" peter asked, confused. "what for?"  
  
"for your murder silly." the doctor chuckled a bit then stopped, seeing the seriousness of the matter.  
  
"WHAT?" for the 15th time today, peter's face went white.  
  
"shh. we need to get you suit." he smiled again.  
  
"how the hel- I mean....." he laughed, nervously.   
  
the doctor motioned towards the vent. "what do you think?"  
  
Peter quickly followed the doctor through the vent.  
  
........  
  
"thank you for coming down mrs. parker."  
  
she niffled a bit. "yes..."  
  
"we're sorry for your're loss."  
  
they reached the mourge, and they all gasped.  
  
"he's....gone!"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
so, did you REALLY think I would kill pete!? (tobey frowns: i thought you were.) did anybody find the obviously placed things to find things? if you say one in the review, you can always post a suggestion! you can post one anyway too, so.....uh.....review?   
  
um.....im kinda gunna kill him in an alternate chapter...so uh....  
  
SUGGEST!!!!^^' 


End file.
